


Proč jsi tady..?

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACE Family
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Proč jsi tady..?

„Skotsko, co tady děláš?“ podivil se Anglie.

„Co je ti do teho.“ odsekl Skotsko, aniž by se zastavil.

„Celkem dost, vzhledem k tomu, že tohle je moje země.“

„Jo, jasně.“ zamumlal Skotsko a pohlédl na něj.

„Skotsko, ne tak...“

„Jak mi chybí Hadrianův vál.. Mno pokud tě to uklidní, nejsem tady kvůli tobě.“

„A proč tedy..?“

„Přišel jsem za ním.“

Anglie se ohlédl a pohlédl na malé blonďaté dítě stojící za ním. „Cože? Přišel jsi za Amerikou?“ podivil se.

Skotsko mu vrazil pohlavek.

„Co děláš?!“

„Idiote, tohle je Kanada!“ zavrčel Skotsko. Ještě jednou mu vrazil, než vyrazil za Kanadou.

„Bl..“ Anglie se odmlčel a pozoroval Kanadu, který se překvapeně otočil za svým jménem, než se vrhl Skotsku do náručí s nadšeným úsměvem.

Už zase. Opět si ho spletl s Amerikou..

„Jak je možné, že ho Skotsko vždycky pozná..“zamumlal Anglie a promnul si zátylek.

„Zní to, jako by jsi žárlil.“ prohodil vedle něj stoojící Francie.

Anglie po něm loupl pohledem. „Mluvíš, jako by jsi nikdy na Kanadu nezapomněl.“

„Bohužel ano! Jsem špatný otec! Už tolikrát jsem zapomněl na svoje zlatíčko!“ zaskučel Francie a vrhl se Anglii kolem krku.

„Slez ze mě, Idiote!“ zavrčel Anglie, zatímco se snažil dostat ho dolů.

„Anglie! Anglie! Dostal jsem hlad!“ ozval se přibíhající Amerika.

„Hey, zoufalci!“

Anglie se přestal snažit odstrčit Francii a Ameriku a pohlédl na Skotsko.

„Jdu s Kanadou ven. Říkám to, aby jste ho nehledali, ale pochybuju, že by jste si na něho vzpomněli.“ řekl Skotsko, než s Kanadou v náručí odešel.

Anglie se za nimi díval. Trhl sebou, když Francie propadl zoufalému pláči a začal se k němu víc tisknout, zatímco ho Amerika mlátil do nohy s tím, že má hlad.

 

 


End file.
